


A Big Man

by lynndyre



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a big man, Señor Zorro, and it is only a little bullet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Man

"I am a big man, Señor Zorro, and it is only a little bullet." Sergeant Garcia looked down at black gloves pressing black fabric against his stomach. "But it does not take much, eh?"

" Tornado! Find the lancers! Lead them here!"

"Do you think, if it is not too much trouble Señor Zorro..." Thick fingers twisted in the fabric bunched at his middle. "Could you tell me who you are? I promise, I do not think I will be able to arrest you, even if I wanted to."

The black satin of Zorro's cloak, shipped all the way from Spain in thick bolts meant for beautiful new brides, was soaking through with blood.

Diego pressed harder with his right hand, bit his other glove to tug it free. The sergeant's pulse faltered.

Diego pulled the mask down about his throat. "If I give you this much, you must stay to make use of it, my friend." 

"But Don Diego, you can not be Zorro! Zorro is- You are- Are you really?"

Diego's laugh was short, but deep and genuine. Sergeant Garcia's round cheeks crinkled into smile at his eyes. 

"I do not mind if you are Zorro. But I will miss the reward." Strong, fat fingers clenched around Diego's.

A condor traced circles in the sky, and in the dusk the yucca flowers hung like ghosts.

"...Don Diego? When you buy wine, will you and the little one drink some for me?"

"I promise, Sergeant. I will even sing."


End file.
